


Gift

by FlamesofLove



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Poetry, Rejection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesofLove/pseuds/FlamesofLove
Summary: In the beginning, there was you and me.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Poetry





	Gift

In the beginning, there was you and me.  
Your name etched on my skin, just as mine in yours.  
A promise.

In the beginning, there were the Norns and a gift.  
No one and nothing should have taken you away.  
A bond.

In the beginning, there was a prince and a monster.  
This they have forgotten to say.  
A curse.

In the end, there was war and pain.  
Your name on my skin made no difference.  
The rejection.

In the end, there was no you and me.  
Your name burnt off my skin, and mine forgotten in yours.  
The reality.

You were a gift from the Norns;  
and when I hear your name I will remember the prince you once were.

You were a gift from the Norns, but oh have they forgotten to say  
you were not a gift for me;  
for a monster deserves no blessing.


End file.
